My Old One-Shots
by your.yaoi.boy
Summary: Some old one-shots I made while I was still getting the hang of "fan fiction" writing. Centered around the Nostalgia (TakaRitsu) couple of Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi.
1. Drunken Sobriety

**_Gomenasai, Minna-san._  
><strong>**Forgive me if almost all of these one-shots lack creativity, imagination, and good grammar...as well as canon info.**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: <strong>Drunken Sobriety

**Desc: **Onodera gets drunk one night, though, unlike all the other times, he remembers every detail of his drunken time with Takano.

**Rating: **T (implied sex and mild use of cuss words)

* * *

><p>"I dooon't just liiiike you, Takano..."<p>

He hiccuped.

"I loooove you..."

The older man sighed in frustration, running his hand through his hair. It had been the tenth time Onodera had said this, and it was a phrase he wanted to hear while Ritsu was sober, not while he was drunk.

"Stop saying that, Onodera." he sighed. "Things that aren't true shouldn't be said..."

"But it's truuuuue..." Ritsu hiccups. "I-I'm not lyyyying...! Lying is for liiiiiars..."

His face was bright red, and he would probably fall at any moment to the ground. And the thought of his poor lover falling and hurting himself caused Takano immense pain.

"Takanoooo..." Ritsu sighed drunkenly. "Pay atteeeention to meee!"

Takano shook his head, trying to get every dirty thought out of his head. It wasn't the best idea to try anything in public, with people watching and drunk Ritsu having no idea what he was doing.

'Only a few more blocks until home...' he thought to himself.

"Noooo fair!" Ritsu pouted. "Hooow come you doooon't wanna pay atteeeention to me noow but you alwaaaays fuuuucked me befooore...?"

Takano looked around to make sure no one had heard. Keeping his mouth shut, he continued to walk silently home.

"Takaaaanooo~!" Ritsu whined, crossing his arms and stomping his foot. "Pay atteeeention to me~!"

"Quiet down." he hissed. "You're being an asshole."

"Takanoooooo~!" Ritsu whined louder. "Stop teaaaasing meee~! You knooow how hooorny I get when you uuuuuse that toooone~!"

'And he says I'm the one teasing...' Takano thought, chuckling to himself and soon groaning form how hard he was becoming.

Ritsu whined the whole way towards the apartment, saying how Takano was making him horny and how he couldn't take this anymore. Takano found himself not being able to handle it, and grabbed the drunken male, pulling him inside his apartment and pushing him up against the wall.

"I think you drank way too much." he growled in Ritsu's ear seductively.

""Stooooop with the fuuuucking teasing~!" Ritsu whined.

Takano chuckled, watching as Ritsu clumsily tried to cuddle into his chest.

"I loooove you..."

He froze. Once again, he found himself wishing that Onodera was sober.

"You're drunk." he sighed. "Too drunk."

"I'm not lyyyying!" Ritsu said seriously. "Why wooon't you beliiieve me?!"

"Because last time," Takano held him tightly. "you confessed that you loved me, you forgot all about it the next day. I can't have that."

"But...I'm not thaaat drunk!" Ritsu pouted. "I only haaad two driiinks!"

Ritsu held up three fingers, showing his 'point'.

Takano smiled, very amused.

"I think you've had way more than two." he chuckled.

"Fuuuuck you..." Ritsu hiccuped. "I...I...you're an aaasshole..."

"An asshole that you love?" Takano grinned.

Sighing, Onodera hugged Takano close to him.

"Yeeees..."

Takano was shocked, and noticed that Ritsu wasn't even looking half sleepy.

"Takano-san..." Ritsu sighed dreamily. "Please fuck me..."

Takano's eyes went wide, and he looked down at lustful eyes of his lover. They were slowly drooping closed, the desire of getting fucked clear in them.

"Ritsu..." Takano sighed. "You're only going to forget what you said tonight..."

"I don't care..." Ritsu said clearly. "I want you...now."

That did it. The clearness of Ritsu's voice must have done something to Takano, because he snapped. Grabbing Ritsu, he immediately walked him over to the bedroom. He threw the male onto the soft mattress, and began to ravish him completely. Moans escaped the brunette's lips, and the creaking of the bed enouraged takano even more.

What happened that night...it would most likely not be remembered.

* * *

><p>He remembered.<p>

Ritsu looked at himself in the mirror, banging his head against the glass. He had been drunk, and he had been with Takano. Everything was clear.

And, he could have done something. He could have prevented this all from happening.

He groaned, running his hand through his messed up hair.

He hadn't been ready to confess to Takano. He had hardly even been able to confess that he thought of him as a friend. This was too soon for him...or was it?

As it was said before, he could have done something. He could have denied this all, he was actually not even that drunk. He, like he had said the night before, had only drank about two. Maybe three, but no more than four. Sure, he was quite sensitive to alcohol, but, not so sensitive that only three or four drinks sent him into a blabbering void.

He looked up at the mirror, and jumped back slightly. Takano was behind him.

"T-Takano!" he gasped, blushing and turning around. "Ah, about last night, I-"

"I take it you remember?" Takano grinned satisfyingly.

Silence slowly began to fill the air, but Takano didn't seemed to mind. The smirk on his face proved to Ritsu that he enjoyed watching his lover squirm with discomfort. Quite the sadist, he was...

"...yes." Ritsu gulped, looking away. "E-Every detail..."

"I guess you really weren't that drunk." Takano smiled. "It was adorable, you know."

"What?"

"The way you clung to me." he explained. "You kept repeating the same thing over and over-"

"I love you."

Takano's eyes widened, and Ritsu slapped a hand over his mouth. He hadn't meant to say that, maybe it had been some alcohol from last night that had just kicked in. He had not meant to say it, it was purely unintentional! Not a fiber in his body would deceive him in such a way...right?

He was deep red as he tried to look away. He was embarrassed beyond belief.

"I-I didn't mean...! What I meant was-! I didn't really...! I-I..." he was stumbling over his words, it was hard to speak at the moment. Breathing was becoming impossible.

"Ritsu." Takano pressed his lips to the other male's.

Ritsu's eyes were wide, and he closed them only slightly at the end of the kiss.

"I know you're not ready..." Takano sighed. "I'm waiting...I'll be waiting until you're ready."

"Takano-san..." Ritsu sighed. "I-I love you..."

Takano smiled, loving the sound of Ritsu finally saying those three words while he was sober.

Next time, he'd be perfectly sober when he fucked him that hard.


	2. Books Fuel Your Imagination

_**Minna-san, **_**when I first wrote this, I was in a rush.  
>Please forgive me if it isn't worth a read.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Title: <strong>Books Fuel Your Imagination

**Desc.: **Onodera becomes obsessed with a certain series that centers around him and Takano.

**Rating: **T (implied sex and mild swearing)

* * *

><p>Ritsu was back at home, upside down on his couch. His cheeks deep red as he read a certain book that a few of the ladies in the female staff at Marukawa had given him.<p>

"What is this author's name?!" he hissed, embarrassed. "How does she know all this stuff about me and Takano?! But, more importantly,"

He threw the book across the room, and it nearly hit the T.V. across from him.

_"WHY THE HELL AM I READING THIS?!"_

He breathed heavily, trying to calm down. His hair was going in all directions, and he was feeling rather...odd.

It was like once he touched that book, he needed more. He needed to read more of this, to see more. A sudden obsession for whatever the book was based off rushed through his body, and caused him to become flustered and..._slightly turned on._

Shock ran through him, and he shook his head frantically.

'Ew! _NO!_' he hissed at himself. 'It's about me and Takano-san! It's disgusting!'

Never in his rightful mind had he thought he would become so lustful over a book, manga, in this case, that described his love life...n-not that there was one!

His look softened as he saw the book sprawled open on the floor.

"But..." he thought aloud. "It's just a book..."

He picked up the book and sat back down on the couch.

"What harm could it possibly do?"

* * *

><p>Agonizing pain and curiosity rushed through Ritsu's body, this book was most definitely doing pain.<p>

Onodera was having trouble sleeping, he couldn't keep his mind over what would happen next.

In the book, he had exclaimed, at the end, how much he hated Takano. Then, it was left there! It was cruel to his mind, but, to his understanding, it was the way an author sold books.

"Ugh...I never thought I'd be interested in..." he shivered as he said the word. "...yaoi."

He had learned from a "reliable" source on the internet that for the _fans_ (he was surprised to hear it had any) it was called yaoi. A genre which contained male on male action meant for a female audience. What disgusted him the most was that it had all happened in real life, he was just re-living everything, but in a different point of perspective. And, to his even more disgust, but more his unbelievable delight, it looked so much more _hot._

"Ugh!" he groaned, turning over. "I'm going to sleep! Tomorrow I have work, and I don't have time for this!"

He closed his eyes, but immediately saw the words he had said in the book,

_"ON THE CONTRARY, I ACTUALLY HATE TAKANO-SAN!"_

He shot up from bed, and screamed,

_"DAMN IT!"_

Falling asleep was going to be harder than ever now...

* * *

><p>The minute Onodera walked into Marukawa, he planned to avoid Takano all day.<p>

'Work, think about work...' he kept thinking to himself. 'Ignore Takano for every social reason possible. Only talk to him for work purposes.'

He went the whole work day ignoring his boss, not even looking at him. If he had to give him something, work related of course, he would pass it to him but pretend he was doing something important on his phone.

He sighed in relief as he finished the work for the day. Just as he was about to leave, some women from the female staff stopped him.

"Onodera!" they called. "Did you read the book we gave you?"

He gulped, blushing slightly.

"Oh, uh, yes! Yes I did!" he smiled. "It was...interesting. Very interesting."

"I knew you would like it! Talk about fiction, huh?" the tallest one giggled.

"Um, yes." Ritsu smiled. "By any chance...do you know who wrote the book? There didn't seem to be a name on the cover..."

"Oh!" the shorter one gasped. "The author is Shungiku Nakamura! She also wrote another series called Junjou Romantica! It's quite good!"

"Th-Thank you." he smiled. "Have a good evening."

"You, too, Onodera!" they both giggled, walking away.

He sighed, turning around.

He jumped back a little, startled by Kisa.

"Hey, Ricchan~!" he smiled. "What we're you and the ladies talking about~?"

"N-Nothing." Ritsu coughed out. "J-Just a book they let me h-have."

"What's it called~?" Kisa teased.

"Um, I...wow, look at the time! I really have to go home and-and...bye!"

He turned, speed walking to the door.

* * *

><p>"Ugh, why is he so stupid?!" Ritsu hissed, holding the book above his head. "He should already know that Usagi-san doesn't like to be woken up like that! Ugh! Misaki, if you weren't so cute..."<p>

He sighed dreamily, putting the book on his chest. He had been able to buy the whole Junjou Romantica series, along with the Sekaiichii Hatsukoi one. He was becoming obsessed, but, it was helping him learn more about this new genre called 'yaoi'.  
>He was slowly becoming obsessed with the love life of Usagi Akihiko. Which, if he recalled correctly, was an author he used to be an editor for.<p>

Getting up, he grabbed a random book for the Sekaiichii Hatsukoi series.

"The Case of Onodera Ritsu." he read. "I know it's mainly about me and Takano but, well, I'm desperate..."

He opened it and began to read, his heart fluttering when he saw Takano on the next page. He would never confess it, but, he was slightly turned on by the fact that in this one he was most likely going to be fucked into the mattress.

"Besides," he smiled. "it's not like anyone will find out."

* * *

><p>Takano knocked on the door once again. The doorbell hadn't seemed to be working, no one was answering.<p>

"I know he's home." he mumbled under his breath. "I saw him come in about an hour ago."

Knocking once more, he listened for any sign of someone in the apartment. Ritsu had forgotten his bag outside of his apartment, and the fact that he hadn't even noticed it wasn't with him concerned the male.

He heard a light moan, but nothing more. It was like someone was protesting against getting up, and it only made him worry anymore.

Sighing in frustration, Takano grabbed the spare key that he knew Ritsu kept under his doormat and opened the door.

To his surprise, there was a mess of books on his coffee table. He walked into the bedroom to find the sleeping Onodera sprawled out.

As Takano got closer, Ritsu turned over, letting go of the book he was holding. He closed himself up, moaning in annoyance.

Takano grabbed the book, a concerned look on his face.

"Sekai Ichii Hatsukoi?" he read out loud. "What the hell is he reading now?"

He opened up to a random page, and was shocked by the results. His eyes widened, and he looked at Onodera as he slept soundly.

The boy was innocent, not completely, but his mind was never full with thoughts like this...well, surely not enough to use his money on it. Putting the book down, Takano touched Ritsu's cheek lightly.

"Masamune..." Ritsu moaned in his sleep.

Takano kissed him lightly, and Ritsu slowly opened his eyes.

"T-Takano...?" he yawned, rubbing his eyes. "W-What are you doing here?"

"You left our bag outside." he pointed at the living room for emphasis. "I knocked on the door and no one answered. So, I came in."

He smiled evilly as he held up the book Ritsu had been reading.

"Would you care to explain this?" he asked.

Ritsu froze, and blushed profusely. He felt 'himself' twitch slightly, and, to Takano's surprise, began to try and palm it away with his hands.

"I-I...one of the female staff members recommended it, and I read it..." he was turning redder. "And...it went uphill from there."

Takano smiled, slightly becoming hard at the sight of Ritsu palming himself.

"So...you're interested in this kind of stuff?"

Onodera gasped, having palmed too hard and sent an involuntary shiver up his spine.

"I wouldn't say that!" he said, feeling himself blush harder.

"Ritsu."

Takano grabbed his wrists and pushed him down on the bed, looking straight into his lustful eyes.

"I love you."

He kissed him deeply, his tongue slipping into his mouth, and not a protest being heard or showed.

"Takano-san..." Ritsu moaned.

Takano bit his ear lightly.

Ritsu huffed his hips forward, wanting whatever friction he could get.

"Eager are we?" Takano chuckled.

"_Very._" Ritsu groaned, slowly licking his lips.

"Damn." Takano growled. "Turning me on, that's gonna end up with you being unable to walk tomorrow."

"Do it; _fuck_." Ritsu moaned, his eyes begging for any kind of way to reach release.

"I gotta see what those books did to you, they really do fuel your imagination."

And with that he went on to fuck Ritsu in a senseless void of pleasure...


	3. Green-Eyed Jealousy

**_Minna-san,_ Ritsu turned out even more needy and depressing than I had originally wanted him to.  
>If his self-hating ramble is somewhat insulting not making sense, then <em>gomenasai. <em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: <strong>Green-Eyed Jealousy

**Desc: **A new editor is hired, and seemingly much..._better_ than Ritsu?

**Rating: **M (sex scene, needy and rather kinky in it's own way)

* * *

><p>The reason for jealousy is either that you want what someone else has, or you despise how better they are than you.<br>Ritsu was feeling both. The new manga editor Takano had hired was incredibly cute.

He had blonde glistening locks, and sparkling blue eyes. And, to officially become Ritsu's alter ego, he had the exact opposite personality of the tsundere. **(1)**

Funny, smart, and incredibly, yet adorably, childish was he.

The whole maiden club cooed over him, worshiped him from the tiniest hair on his head to the smallest sole of his shoe.

His name was Kumiko Mizuki. **(2)**

...and Onodera clearly just wanted to rip the poor male's vocal cords out.

Ritsu hated him down to the last _atom _in his body. Everything about him made him go widely insane.

Why?

Kumiko was basically an attention seeking whore in his eyes, and he barely made the top charts at all.  
>What he most despised about him, however, was how much attention he gave Takano.<br>Each time Ritsu walked into the department, Kumiko was practically drooling over his boss.

Anger shot through his veins each time, and he couldn't help but want to destroy his new co-worker.

'I can't believe Takano lets him practically faint on him...' Onodera thought as he glared at Kumiko. '...perhaps they have a profound bond?'

...then again, now that Ritsu thought about it, Takano hadn't spoken to him much outside of work since Kumiko got here. Much less made any sexual advances...perhaps, he was already releasing his sexual tension with...?

'W-What?! No!' Onodera's mind shrieked. "H-He would never...! W-Well, not that I know he would...'cause, you know, he said he's not a player...n-not that we're going out anyway!'

Anger and complete abandonment began to pile in his chest. If he hadn't currently been at work, he would have cried.

'...is he going out with him?' his mind asked again. 'It's none of my business, b-but are they...? N-Not that I have a problem, Takano-san can do whatever he likes!'

Following that, he lowered his head slightly trying to cover up the fact that he was almost ready to cry...

* * *

><p>'...all I need to do is copy these pages, and I'll be home free.' he thought to himself.<p>

Though, as his hand moved to press the blue print button, another hand went up and pressed it for him.

"Huh?"

"You know, you _could_ just tell me you're going to avoid me."

The tsundere slightly blushed, and hid his face again. He gritted his teeth and looked up to respond with a wavering, angry voice.

"W-Why would I be avoiding you?" he tried, cursing himself for stammering.

"You answer that question yourself."

A third copy came out, and a loud high-pitched cough was heard from behind them.

"Huh...?"

Kumiko.

"Takano-kuuuun!" the male squealed. "I finished getting these papers you wanted copy, here they arrrre!

"Thank you, Mizuki." Takano nodded indifferently. "Now all we need is Onodera's and we'll be done."

At that moment- Ritsu later prayed thanks to heaven -the final copy came out. He pulled it into the stack, and straightened it.

"Here you go..." his voice quavered slightly. "I'm done with work today, I'll be heading home. See you both tomorrow..."

He grabbed his coat, bag on his shoulder, and hid his face as he walked past Takano to the door.

* * *

><p>His descent was slow, yet, he didn't care. Sleeping late would cause him to wake up late, making him appear to work late. If he got in late tomorrow, perhaps someone would finally fire him. Takano would be proven right, that he was useless, and he'd be able to move. After that, he could live his life.<p>

"I'd be gone, nothing to hold Takano back from Kumiko..." he mumbled under his breath. "...though I'm pretty sure it didn't matter when I was there."

A small drop of something wet fell on his nose at that instance.

"Oh." he said, face indifferent. "It's raining."

Everyone else was running frantically to get to nice and dry places, while Ritsu slowly sat down on the sidewalk and tried not to cry.

"Fucking _baka_." he hissed, he bag next to him. "I hope I get pneumonia."

"Hey!"

He almost jumped in surprise. Looking up slightly, he saw a concerned and slightly angry-looking Takano under an umbrella.

"Don't just leave work without me, got it?" the taller male smirked, putting out a hand to lift him up. "_Baka_."

"..."

Silence fell and Ritsu stared at Takano and his hand, unable to comprehend what he was seeing.  
>Surely Takano had another male to have his fun with now, why was he being kind to <em>him <em>as well?

After a moment longer, the silence became unbearable, and Takano lifted the male up himself, pulling him close.

"You're such a pain." Takano sighed, lifting him up with one arm so that Ritsu was straddling him and letting him rest on his shoulder.

Shocked, but not entirely displeased, Ritsu hesitantly put his arms around Takano's neck.

They continued the walk home, comfortable silence in Ritsu's mind.

* * *

><p>Ritsu took a quick shower, and fell onto his bed.<br>He wanted to cry so badly, but he knew it would ever happen. His body wasn't accustomed to it and tears just refused to flow.  
>Plus, Takano <em>refused to leave.<em>

"Well, after you explain why you were sitting there like a homeless _hobo._" he said. "And why have you been acting strange this week I thought it'd be better now that Kumiko-"

Ritsu flinched at the mention of the male's name, and Takano definitely caught it.

"...came to work with us."

He raised an eyebrow, and slowly sat himself next to his exhausted and trembling lover.

"...Ritsu?"

Onodera froze, and he got up slightly. Raising his head, he looked away and began to frantically speak, as if unable to contain himself.

"W-Well, Kumiko is a wonderful worker a-and I think he would be able to handle so much more, in fact, maybe he could even take _my _job!"

Takano's eyes widened, and he stared at the tearing up eyes of his lover.

"Ritsu?"

"C-Cause he is so much better at it, a-and he can do so much more, plus you like him so h-he can get along with everyone a-and..."

"_Ritsu._"

"And he'll be t-the perfect replacement, since I'm obviously n-not that much w-worth in the department, s-so-"

"Ritsu!"

The brunette was surprised by Takano almost instantly wrapping his arms around him. Tears still fresh in his eyes, he heard Takano whisper soothing words in his ear.

"What the hell would ever make you think that?" the raven haired man pulled away, his forehead against Ritsu's. "I've heard of jealousy, but, you shouldn't let it take you this far."

"I-I'm not jealous." Ritsu looked down, squirming.

Takano smirked, knowing full well the truth.

"Ritsu, you're such a horrible liar." he hissed seductively in his ear.

Biting the nape of his neck slightly, he emitted a stifled moan from his lover's mouth.

"This wasn't all just work related, was it?" Takano whispered, kissing his way up to the ear lobe, biting it lightly. "It has something to do with me as well."

Ritsu frantically shook his head, looking away in an attempt to ground himself.

"You idiot," Takano smiled, "by now I'd think it'd be clear that I love _only you._"

"M-Me the idiot?" Ritsu helplessly scoffed as Takano pushed him down on the bed. "Says the stubborn one who won't accept the fact that don't..."

The words he had been about to say lodged themselves in his throat, and each breath came ragged. Clearly he couldn't tell a lie right now...even if he _thought _it was the truth.

"...finish your sentence, Onodera." Takano blowed on his ear lightly, a shiver running up Ritsu's spine. "What were you going to say...?"

Onodera looked away, blushing profusely. No words but the truth would be able to come out of his mouth.

"I.." he gulped, unable to contain the fact he was near tears. "I lo..."

Takano smirked, watching his poor lover squirm under him.

"I love you..." he whispered, his hands travelling down to the button of his pants...

"H-Hey, wait a minute- _Ahn!_"

A moan shot itself out of Ritsu's throat, and he covered his mouth to try to muffle it.

"That was new." Takano smirked, rubbing along the hardening length. "And I see you most likely haven't masturbated in a while..."

"Th-That's none of y-your..._Nghhh..._"

It was impossible to speak, he hands having to cover his mouth every few seconds to muffle the guilty pleasured noise.

"Oh, but it _is _my business." Takano growled, lowering his head as if teasing Ritsu with the fact that he could almost instantly take his pleading erection in his mouth. "After all, I am in charge of your health, including sexual frustration."

"What is that suppose to- _Nahn!_"

The damn bastard hadn't even let Ritsu finish his sentence and he was already sucking him off harshly. Ritsu pulled at his hair, throwing his head back against the soft cushions.

"_T-Takano-saaaahn!_"

"Come for me, Ritsu, I want to see you break."

In a flash of white pleasure, Ritsu came, and he distinctively heard Takano swallow it up entirely, and a swallowing noise.  
>Panting, he slowly opened his eyes, and saw Takano using the left over cum as lube for his fingers.<p>

"Relax, Ritsu..." he whispered, pushing in one finger and feeling around.

Onodera squirmed slightly at the uncomfortable finger inside him, but stayed still in attempts to deny how much he wanted it.

Takano added a second finger after a while, and this time Ritsu emitted a whimper.

"Shhh..." Takano soothed, kissing his neck slowly to calm him down.

A third finger was added, and Ritsu suddenly felt a rush of pleasure in him.  
>He quickly tried to deny it, but the feeling of Takano's fingers brushing against his prostate was an undeniably craving.<br>He held his control a few more seconds, but when Takano thrust his fingers against that spot once more, his hips bucked up in a silent pleading.

"Found it."

Ritsu suddenly couldn't take it. Tears began to flow from his eyes, not of sadness, but of _need_. He threw his arms around Takano's neck, and caught the male by surprise.

"I can't take it anymore!" he sobbed. "I love you, okay?! _I love you_, and I hate that I do! Just fuck me already! Fuck me, love me, and never let me go, cause I wouldn't be able to live without you! Please, Takano-san!"

_That_ made the older man snap. Takano still had his complete composure, but, he didn't even lube himself up. Pulling his pants and briefs off, he practically thrust right in. Ritsu cried out in relief and pleading to be fucked into senseless oblivion. His brain was screaming at him to stop, to hide the pleasure that Takano caused him to give into. But he couldn't, it was too late. Takano was thrusting in a hard rhythm into him, and he was begging him to go harder. Faster.

_Make me break, Takano. Make me break..._

And that he did.  
>Because in exactly five thrusts after that thought, Ritsu saw white.<br>He came, hard and fast, satisfaction clear on his face.

Takano, however, continued to thrust into him harshly.  
>Everything stopped, and Ritsu couldn't breathe.<p>

_No more, no more. Takano, I'm gonna break...no more, no more..._

"_Ahhhhhhhhhhhn_!"

Noises kept echoing throughout the room, and Ritsu continued to orgasm.  
>Takano still kept it all in, somehow, and Ritsu couldn't even question it.<p>

And yet again, he came.  
>Painfully and wantonly <strong>(3)<strong>. He sobbed in pleasure and couldn't help but accept the fact that he loved it. He loved having Takano's cock in him.

Suddenly, Takano thrust in once, and froze.  
>Ritsu knew what was coming, so he closed his eyes and brace himself...<p>

Warm, white liquid filled him to the brim, and he shrieked.

They stayed there, panting.

It took a moment for Ritsu to realize that neither of them had taken their shirts off throughout the intercourse, yet, he didn't care.

"...wow." Takano sighed. "Damn, that was amazing."

"...I can say the...same." Ritsu panted.

Takano pulled out, slightly disappointing Ritsu at the loss.

Both snuggled up to each other, sleepiness slowly taking them.  
>Though, before closing their eyes, Ritsu heard Takano chuckled.<p>

"What's so funny...?" he yawned.

"This all happened because you were jealous." Takano chuckled. "Maybe I should keep hiring well-liked editors...?"

Ritsu scowled, which caused Takano to smile.

"I love you..."

And they both fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) a Japanese character development process that describes a person who is initially cold and even hostile towards another person before gradually showing their warm side over time.<strong>

**(2) Surprisingly, I just found out that both of these names mean "beautiful" and/or "child".**

**(3) In this case, it means unrestrained or excessive.**


	4. Possessive Problems

**I'm incredibly bad at writing lemon (smutty) scenes, _Minna-san.  
>Gomenasai.<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: <strong>Possessive Problems

**Desc: **Ritsu has a certain problem that Takano is gladly happy solve.

**Rating: **M (slightly kinky bathroom sex scene)

* * *

><p>Ritsu palmed at the bulge in his pants desperately.<br>All morning, to his despair, he thought about the arousing dream from last night.

Described in three words:  
>Takano, <em>Sex,<em> **Rough**

And what embarrassed him was that out of every other dream, he had gotten the erection from the kinkiest of them all. Now, he found it difficult to work, and he was most certainly not about to "take care of himself" in the men's bathroom. This was an absolute_ nightmare._

"_Ricchan_, are you alright?"

Ritsu nearly jumped. He had been so enveloped in his thoughts of dismay that he had forgotten about his fellow co-worker next to him.

"_O-Oh!_ Y-Yes, I'm fine." he lied through his teeth, giving a friendly smile.

Kisa of course didn't believe him. But, with hell week nearly killing him, he obviously didn't feel like pushing the matter right now. His head simply (and literally) fell into the pile of work he had. Ritsu sighed, knowing very well that somehow he had to take care of this situation. It wouldn't just go away itself, and it would be so painful if he didn't take care of it as of now.

...perhaps all he had to do was get something cold on it?

'Well, I could take a cold shower, except there isn't exactly a _shower_ here...' his mind huffed. 'I'm certainly not about to take care of it and risk getting caught at work.'

He looked around the room, continuing to try and palm the bulge into calm submission. His eyes caught the look of Takano Masamune, his boss as well as "ex"-lover. Averting them quickly, he blushed and continued to try and palm it away.

'Never in a _million years_ would I ever let him solve this for me!' he shrieked at himself. 'That perverted bastard can go suck his own-'

"Onodera!"

"_Ack?!_"

He quickly looked up, and realized no one actually cared that Takano had called him out of almost cursing him out in his mind.

"Come with me for a second." Takano commanded, getting up from his seat and walking towards the bathroom.

Yet again, no one seemed to care. He gulped, knowing full well that Takano was up to something. The _real_ problem was how he was going to walk to the bathroom without anyone realizing he had a bulge in his pants? Taking off his sweater, he tied it around his waist. That could help draw attention away, he guessed.

Sucking in a deep breath, he made his way for the male restroom.

* * *

><p>Takano couldn't hold his desire much longer.<p>

He knew that if he didn't ravish Ritsu right there and then, he'd be completely engulfed in lewd, uncomfortable day dreaming. So, he was relieved to watch his lover walk into the male's restroom after him. The bulge in his pants, that had aroused Takano so much, clear as day.

"You sure are horny today." he chuckled, pushing Ritsu roughly against the wall.

He grabbed the sweater wrapped around the shorter male's waist, throwing it aside at his desperate attempt to get at the hidden erection.

"Takano-san, _st-stop!_" Ritsu protested. To his surprise, he found himself unable to do what his words said. He couldn't push Takano back. Instead, he wrapped his arms around his neck and moaned a beg for more.

Surely it wouldn't hurt to get Takano to help him with the little problem just _once..._

Locking the bathroom door, Takano carried Ritsu to the largest stall.  
>Pushing him harshly up against the wall, he roughly forced his tongue into his mouth.<p>

"Ta-Takano..." Ritsu gasped, muffled slightly, gripping firmly at the back of his lover's hair. "Sh-Shit..."

_'It feels so good...'_ he thought, feeling the other's erection brush against his own. _'So fucking good...'_

_"Takano-sahnnnn..."_ he begged, feeling Takano bite his neck possessively.

"I just can't get enough of you."

He pulled Ritsu's pants down enough to see his boxers covering the bulge. Pulling them even farther down, he got on his knees, and began to mouth at the hidden erection beneath the fabric.

_"Takano-saaaaaahn..."_ Ritsu continued to beg, practically ripping his hair out in kept climax.

"That's right. Say my name." Takano growled, biting the inside of Ritsu's thigh slightly, causing him to gasp. "Scream it."

And that he did.

Because in one swift movement, Takano lowered Ritsu's boxers, and took him in his mouth.

_"Takano-saaaaaan!"_ he yelled, feeling the warmth cover his awaiting, begging member.

It felt amazing, and he didn't care that they were at work. That anyone could catch them. It just added to the thrill of having to do this quickly, or be outed to the whole building. Either way, Ritsu wanted his climax.

_"T-T-Takanooo..."_ he moaned, grasping onto the back of Takano's head roughly. He's so close, but, he doesn't want it to end so soon.

But, Takano, of course, isn't done with him yet.

He had an idea. It was lewd, and a bit kinky. But, he was certain that Ritsu would love it. His mouth was still on his lover's begging erection, and he moved one hand to his pleading ass. Sticking in one finger dry, he heard Ritsu gasp.

Smirking against that hardening erection, he moved his other hand towards the buttons on Ritsu's shirt. Surprisingly, he was able to reach the top one with some difficulty. He slowly unbuttoned the shirt (which proved to he a challenge with only one hand) and caressed the hardening nipples of his lover.

And then began the torturous cycle.

He moved everything. His mouth, his hands. Ritsu moaned everywhere. Up, down, left, right, into his arm sleeve.

Takano knew the pleasure must have been overwhelming, because Ritsu was desperate for more. He was begging for him to go deeper with his dry finger, to circle his nipples faster, to suck harder.

And then came the climax.

Ritsu's time stopped. He felt the breath hitch in his throat, his lungs and heart stopped working for a minute.

And then, he let it out.

The white liquid went flying into Takano's mouth. Ritsu had never felt so at bliss. Waves if pleasure racked through his body, and he bit down on his finger harshly as to keep the lewd moans in his throat down.

Panting heavily, he opened his eyes, not realizing he had closed them.

The slightly blurry image of Takano smirking caused him to become slightly hard again.

"Turn around."

Ritsu gulped, but obeyed.

He didn't know how much more his body could take, but, his growing erection told him he'd be able to last long enough.

He heard the ruffle of pants being taken off, and the hushed gasp as he imagined Takano biting his lip to keep a moan down as his own erection touched the cool bathroom air.

Then, he felt it nudge at his eager hole.  
>He was positioned over the toilet, gripping at the top of the water box. <strong>(1)<br>**He had barely been prepared, except for that kinky dry finger trick that Takano had been so sadistic as to try.

Yet, he didn't care.

He was eager and ready, pushing back as a signal to Takano to just thrust inside him already.

"How deep?" Takano whispered in his ear, hunched over and kissing his neck lightly. "Tell me how deep you want me."

Ritsu blushed, slightly wanting to protest, yet, still wanting to just get fucked.

"...all the way." he slightly muttered.

"What was that, Ritsu?" Takano teased, having heard perfectly well.

"I-I want you all the way." Ritsu panted, feeling Takano's erection growing slightly larger against his hole. "Go all the way, hit my sweet spot dead on."

And with that, he choked on a loud, lewd moan as Takano thrust inhumanly rough inside him.

_"Ahhhhhhhhhn!"_

"Damn."

With that, Takano stilled, wanting to relish in the tight heat and in the pride of being the only one who could make Ritsu plead for sex in such a way.  
>And then, he began to rock himself. Slowly at first, and then picking up the pace.<p>

Ritsu whimpered slightly at the beginning, but soon began to bite back his noises of pleasure.

"Takano-san..." he whispered, feeling the taller male breathing heavily against the back of his neck.

"Ritsu..."

He began to thrust harder, faster, wanting to hear Ritsu scream his name over and over. Ritsu felt it rack over and over again in his body. Then, it all flashed like snow in his eyes. He screamed, the pleasure racking through his body almost unbearable. He didn't come yet, no. He didn't want this to end just yet.

But, _boy,_ had he turned Takano on.

Neither longer cared who could hear them.  
>They joined each other harshly at each thrust, both relishing in the pleasure.<p>

In, out.

Faster, harder.

Panting, moaning.

It all was becoming too much.

_'Too much.'_ Ritsu's thoughts panted._ 'T-Too much...'_

And with that, he closed his eyes. And screamed, yes, _screamed,_ in pleasure as he came into the toilet bowl.

And exactly four sharp thrusts later, so did his lover.  
>Neither wanted to move, Takano slightly rolling his hips to remind Ritsu's who was inside him and who he belonged to.<p>

"T-Takano-san..." Ritsu panted, looking back into the satisfied, caring eyes of his lover.

"Ritsu..." Takano sighed, both sharing a chaste, loving kiss before getting cleaned up and ready to get back to work.

* * *

><p>As they were about to leave, Takano grabbed Ritsu one last time and pushed him up against the wall.<p>

"I love you." he whispered, biting his neck possessively yet again, leaving a mark signifying he belonged to no one else but him.

Then he quickly gave him a kiss, and left the restroom. Ritsu stood there for a moment, and blushed, whispering under his breath,

"...I love you, too."

* * *

><p><strong>Extra:<strong>

**(1) I didn't know what the thing behind the toilet was called, so, I decided to say "water box".**


	5. Just Smut (Bad One-Shot)

**This is pretty much just un-canon, _Minna-san.  
><em>Mostly a one-shot for all the hardcore yaoi lovers, really.**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: <strong>Just Smut

**Desc: **An extremely short smut drabble about Takano and Ritsu because I'm too tired and lazy to think of a plot at all.

**Rating: **M (you know why)

* * *

><p>Ritsu felt his body burning in passion, his mouth emitting a breathless pant after each bite on his neck. Takano had been so possessive over him lately, and even though he denied ever liking it, his legs quivered at the thought of how rough Takano was.<p>

Like now.

_"Takano-! Takanooooo-!"_ Ritsu covered his mouth, attempting to muffle such lewd noises.

"Is this what you want? Huh? Want me to fuck you, fuck you into the oblivion?" Takano growled, pounding roughly and slowly into him. "Come on, say it, you like it. You're never gonna talk to her again, right? She can't treat you like this, make you feel this good."

Earlier Takano had caught Ritsu talking to An-chan at work.

Now, Ritsu both regretted and loved it.

_"Ahnnnn!_ Takanooo!" he screamed, his legs so spread that he felt it burn.

"Say it." Takano ordered. "Say it now."

"N-Noooo- _ahn!"_

Ritsu's head went back, and he screamed, his eyes wide. Takano was so deep inside him, and he felt like his sweet spot was ripping. It felt so good, yet, it needed to end.

_"Takanooooo-!"_ he yelled. "S-So rough!"

"Say. It."

"T-Takano!"

"Say. It. Now."

Ritsu wanted to burst, he needed to burst. Oh, for the love of God, let him burst.

"I'm gonna- gonna-"

"Say it."

Ritsu whined intensely, his close climax cut off by Takano's hand.

It was all too much, he couldn't take it. He had to say it now. No matter how much he denied it, the truth was in three words that would bring him his climax.

"I...I..-_ahn!"_ he yelped.

"Say it!"

"I lo-ah! I love you! I love you!"

Takano released his lover's hardened member, and Ritsu's body tensed and he screamed.

He screamed in met desire.

He screamed in lost emotion.

He screamed in love.

But, most of all, he screamed in climax.

"I love you, too." Takano whispered, biting the shell of Onodera's ear. "So much."

And then, he himself climaxed inside his lover, the warmth of the liquid causing Ritsu to whimper.

After a few seconds of comfortable silence, dull aches and pains began to appear.

Ritsu groaned, and blushed when Takano rolled his hips slightly to remind him who had just fucked him into the oblivion.

"Are you going to speak to her again?" he hissed.

Ritsu panted heavily, his face running with embarrassed blood.

"..._p-perhaps_..."


	6. Clingy

**I used to take prompts, and I guess I was average at it.  
>I would still do it, <em>Minna-san, <em>but my writer's block ruined everything.  
>(P.S. I now notice that Ritsu is a bit OOC, <em>gomenasai.<em>)**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: <strong>Clingy

**Desc: **Someone becomes too clingy to Ritsu, Takano gets jealous, and an old character comes back in style...

**Rating: **M (do I really have to explain?)

**Prompt by: **DarkPrincess758

* * *

><p>Takano's eyes shot up, and he groaned at the sudden lag in his energy. Hell week had been extremely harsh on his body, but, he was recovering better than most of the workers in the Emerald department. Who he was truly worried about was his lover.<p>

Ritsu had dark bags under his eyes, his hair looked rather unclean and tattered. His shirt was the same one he wore yesterday, and he kept drifting in and out of consciousness. Surely, this was a sign to him that maybe he should be monitoring his sleeping pattern better.

Suddenly, the phone rang. His thoughts went straight back to work, every care pushed aside for now.

* * *

><p>Ritsu was...shining.<p>

Takano blinked twice, to make sure he had the right image. Ritsu was smiling, his hair clean, his eyes bright, no bags under them, and his outfit looked new. He greeted everyone, even him, with a smile. Takano had to figure out the phenomenon behind this...reverse mess! How could his lover be shining after his state the day before? Sure, Takano wasn't as tattered, and his current state was a lot better than yesterday, but that was because he had special ways of managing it. Ritsu, however...well, it was a surprise to even see his hair _brushed_ when hell week came around.

Surely, there was some explanation behind this. The question was, what?

* * *

><p>Takano now knew what.<p>

Ritsu had a rather...clingy friend. The day after he had seen his lover all bright and shining, a male (if you judged by appearances: obviously not straight) was seen near Ritsu. The male had black hair, blue eyes, and seem to enjoy wearing various shades of pink. Even his voice was high-pitched.

What really got to Takano was that one tiny action that sent him into a spiraling pit of internal rage.

The male _kissed_ Ritsu on the cheek.

Now, Takano wasn't exactly one to grow overly possessive when struck with jealousy, but, it seemed that he would have to start viewing himself better. Takano wanted to grab Ritsu that very second, slam him against the nearest wall, and fuck him until he was begging for mercy.

In fact, he planned to do _exactly_ that.

* * *

><p>Ritsu sighed, stretching his back completely. Hell week had begun horribly, causing his entire schedule to alter. Sleeping the most.<p>

But, thanks to Lukiko, he was able to fix it all back.

"You should really watch your schedule," the male sighed. "Or else I'm gonna have to force you to stay home."

"Oh, Lukiko." Ritsu chuckled. "Really, I don't know what I'd do without you."

Luke rolled his eyes.

"Don't call me that." he groaned, "I hate my full name."

"Come on, let's go home before people ask why you're here." Ritsu smiled. "I'd rather not have people know that you'remy-"

"_Onodera!_"

Ritsu froze, and his face turned red. Luke's eyes widened, and he curiously tried to look behind him.

"_A-Ah!_" Ritsu gulped. "I-I think you c-can go home ahead of me, Luke! I'll catch up!"

"But, Ritsu, I-"

"Bye!"

Ritsu forcefully pushed Luke into the elevator, and before any protest could be uttered, the elevator doors closed.

"T-Takano-san!" Ritsu gulped, turning around and facing his boss who was coming around the corner.

"Onodera, who were you just talking to?" the raven haired asked, slightly curious, yet, internally already knew.

"N-No one of course!" the brunette nervously laughed. "A-Are you heading home?"

"Actually, I am."

Takano's gaze turned intense, and Ritsu suddenly felt his inner thighs quiver. Gulping, he felt his face turn a deeper red, and looked slightly away.

"Uh, I am as well."

A silence began, and neither could break it. Ritsu too shy, inner thighs quivering. Takano internally raging, his desire so strong that he had to hold himself back.

Finally, Ritsu spoke up.

"U-Uh..." he swallowed harshly, his throat begging to grow tighter. "I should g-go. Luke is p-probably waiting for me at home, s-so-"

That did it.

Takano grabbed Ritsu by the shoulders, and slammed him against the wall.  
>No protest was uttered other than a gasp, and that didn't even signal to Takano that Ritsu didn't want it.<p>

'No one's in the building...' Takano thought. 'No one to interrupt us...'

"T-Takano!"

'No interruptions at all...'

"H-Hey, what are you-"

Takano immediately reached for the throbbing organ between Ritsu's tingling thighs. Ritsu gasped, and began to whimper. Without hesitation, Takano swiftly pumped it, his grip tight and his lust unquenchable. Ritsu held on to Takano's shoulders tightly, moans escaping his lips.

He had no idea where this side of Takano had come from, but, he was too entranced by it to care.

Suddenly, Takano grabbed his legs, causing him to straddle his waist. Ritsu's breath hitched as he felt his neck being bitten. Harshly. It was...shockingly arousing, actually. He moaned, whimpering slightly at the pain.

Takano soon began to tease Ritsu's eager asshole with his fingers, dry and unprepared. Ritsu, surprised and aroused by the action, moans loudly. He felt the fingers go in and out, the pain making him clench more than usually, and his eagerness making it all easily arousing. With hardly any preparation, Takano took his lover's pants completely off. He took his own of has well, and heard Ritsu's breath hitch as he slid his own throbbing clock against his eager hole.

"T-Takano..." Ritsu's eyes were clouded, yet wide. His face red, flustered, and eager.

In a swift movement, Takano took him. A yelp of pain, surprise, and want escaped Ritsu's mouth. This position, Ritsu against the wall, straddling him, was actually rather difficult to enjoy, but, at that moment, it became utter bliss.

Takano didn't stop. He didn't wait for even a second. He pounded harshly. He thruster wildly. Not a single thing could stop him from this. Ritsu was beginning to lose all sense of logic. Lust clouded his mind, and he all he felt was the merciless feeling of Takano pounding into him over and over. He hated this. Being so submissive, so weak. But, he oh so enjoyed it as well.

Each thrust dared to send him over the edge. Takano was being so rough. It was hard not to let go already.

"_Takano...!_" Ritsu begged, tears clouding his vision as he felt the pleasure start to become unbearable. "_St-Sto-...!_"

Takano went deeper, if possible. He pressed his forehead into Ritsu's staring him dead in the eye. Ritsu closed his eyes, embarrassed he was doing this right outside the elevator of a place he worked with none other than his boss. Takano growled- yes, _growled_ -sharply giving a painful thrust. Ritsu yelped, and opened his eyes immediately. He forced himself to look at Takano, to keep the gaze, no matter how embarrassed and humiliated he felt.

A sudden shiver stopped his train of thought. He opened his mouth on a deep, crying moan. Coming over Takano's shirt, he breathed heavily. Takano didn't stop, however. He continued, thrusting, turning, moving in Ritsu. Ritsu _begged_ him to stop, to let the unstoppable waves of pleasure come to an end. But Takano kept going, harsh and merciless each time.

Until, finally, he stopped. And came harshly inside him. Ritsu screamed, half in relief, half in surprise, and, for small part of him, in pleasure. A few seconds of heavy breathing later, and Ritsu came back to reality. Dull aches began to appear, and his legs felt sore. Takano also felt drained. Nonetheless, both felt satisfied.

Both, unable to move or even wanting to clean up yet, put their pants back on but couldn't find the energy to want to go home. Both unintentionally fell asleep, Ritsu laying down on Takano's lap, and Takano on the floor with his back to the wall.

* * *

><p>Luke was worried. Ritsu hadn't been back after almost two hours, and he wasn't dumb enough to fall asleep until he came home or he knew where he was.<p>

Once the elevator opened, he had planned to look through the entire building if he had to until he found the damn brunette.

But, he didn't have to. Because he found him curled up next to a very attractive male right beside the elevator doors.  
>Smiling to himself, he blushed slightly when he saw the white liquid on the raven haired males shirt. He had seen it enough to know what it was.<p>

"Well, I could just leave them like that to be found in the morning, or..." Luke giggled, thinking up an idea.

* * *

><p>Ritsu woke up sore, watching Takano slowly open his own eyes. Both yawned, stretching painfully. Ritsu noticed a note next to two pairs of clothes near them.<p>

Opening it, he read,

_Hey SuSu!  
>I saw that you and Mr. Hottie were a bit 'busy' last night. So, I brought you some new clothes you could change into after you guys clean up!<br>You're welcome,  
>Luke<br>P.S. Don't ask how I know his size. Let's just say that he's a rather heavy sleeper! ;)_

"Ugh," Ritsu blushed, groaning. "This stupid cousin of mine."

_"...cousin?"_ Takano's eyes widened.

Ritsu realized that Takano was still there, and raised an eyebrow, still blushing.

"Well, yeah...he's my cousin. What else would he be?"

Takano became flustered. Ritsu cocked his head curiously to the side, confused.

"Hey, talking about last night, after my cousin left, where did _that_ come from?"

"Uh, well, you see..."


End file.
